


Angles

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sides are equal, but the angles tilt on their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles

Logan smiles as he hears Duncan’s sigh, knows that he shouldn’t smile, which makes him smile all the more. An unexpected, but completely welcomed, side effect of his living in the suite, a boon to his ego if nothing more.

“Wanna play?”

He nods and sits up, dropping his feet off the couch. He doesn’t bother to hide his erection, since he doubts Duncan’s looking for it. And even if he notices or comments, Logan knows a million flip answers that don’t sound like “I get off on thinking that your girlfriend can’t fuck you because I’m in the next room.”

“It reminds me.”

“What does, man?”

They move their characters through the maze of city streets, fighting and shooting and blowing shit up, neither of them thinking about the game, both of them thinking about the girl in the next room.

“This. You and me and Veronica.”

“Reminds you of what?” Logan risks a sidelong glance, wondering where this is going. He thinks he knows, and he’s ready to tell Duncan that the last thing he wants is to fuck up him and Veronica, and they’re friends now, him and Duncan, and no girl’s gonna come between them when Duncan lets out a soft, hollow laugh.

“Lilly.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t know what to say to that. Lilly is an unspoken thing between him and Duncan. They don’t talk about it, except for that one time, and even then it was more about hating his father than loving Lilly.

“It doesn’t seem right without her here.” Duncan’s eyes don’t leave the game, and his voice doesn’t change, but suddenly Logan’s aware that this is a challenge – a dare. This is a test to see if he passes.

“I miss her too, man.” He says the words, means them. He knows he’s got a thing for Veronica, but his life and Lilly’s are irrevocably entwined in ways that have nothing to do with the fact that his father fucked her, killed her. Ways that have nothing to do with the fact that he fucked her. Ways that are about first love and falling for the wrong girl and wanting someone so badly it hurts. Still hurts.

“Did you think about her?” Duncan’s voice is still flat, non-challenging. “When you starting in with Veronica.”

“I didn’t think this was about Veronica.”

“It’s not.” Duncan smiles, though he keeps staring at the television. “I just wondered if Lilly crossed your mind.”

“There’s not a day that goes by that Lilly doesn’t cross my mind, man.” Logan puts down the controller and leans back against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s wearing another one of Duncan’s shirts, and the boy has no taste in clothes. “I love her. But Lilly’s dead. And I’m eighteen years old and, if I have any say in the matter, I’m not going to die anytime soon. I’m not going to stop living because she’s gone.” Logan got up and walked over the to bar, pouring himself a glass of vodka. He tossed it back and then poured two more, carrying one over to Duncan. “I loved her, man.”

“I know.” Duncan reaches out and turns off the game, glancing back at the bedroom door. “I know.”

**

Veronica waits until Duncan’s asleep beside her before getting out of the bed. She debates for a long moment before pulling on his shirt and buttoning it, peeking out the door before heading toward the small kitchen area. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out a water, nearly dropping it as she looks up to see Logan illuminated in the faint light. “Sorry,” she manages. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep.” He’s wearing a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else, rubbing his hand through the dark hair on his chest and stomach. “There another one of those?”

She hands him the one in her hand and reaches for another. She closes the door and the room is darker than it was, but not so dark she can’t see the shape of him, the curves and planes backlit by the light from the window. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Don’t worry. You and Duncan weren’t keeping me awake.” He breaks the seal on his water and drinks half of it down. “I’m surprised Daddy lets you spend the night. Does he know Duncan’s having his way with his precious little girl?”

“I don’t see that it’s any of your business.”

Logan takes a step forward, reaching past her to put his water down on the counter. His arm brushes hers and she shivers, nearly gasping out loud as his hand catches the sleeve of her shirt. “You should be more careful. I think I wore this one yesterday.”

“Why are you staying with Duncan? You’ve got more money than you know what to do with.”

“I’ve got my mom’s money.” He nods. “But daddy’s fortune is tied up in the courts and now in insurance claims. I’m your typical poor little rich boy.”

“You’re not a typical anything, Logan.”

His hand moves up her arm to her jaw, tracing the curve of it. Veronica clenches her teeth to keep from making a sound, though her throat constricts as he leans in. “Though Duncan’s going to kick me out pretty soon if you don’t start putting out. What’s the matter, Veronica? Too hard to fuck him when you’re thinking about me?”

“Why would I be thinking about you?”

“I don’t know, Veronica.” He looks down at her nipples and she can feel the cloth brush them as they harden. “But you’d better come up with an answer before Duncan starts asking the question.”

**

Duncan knows he’s the only one that still sees Lilly. She haunts his dreams still, talking to him as though she doesn’t have a huge gaping gash on her head, blood matted to her hair and her face. Her eyes are still knowing and her laugh makes his heart hurt. She doesn’t tease him so much anymore. It doesn’t hurt any more.

She’ll lay her head on his shoulder and he’ll stroke her hair, not noticing the blood smearing through the strands or staining his hands. Sometimes he’ll lay his head in her lap and won’t feel the dripdripdrip of blood as she bends her head forward and smiles at her little brother.

Lilly never accuses him of anything and never expects anything from him. He wishes sometimes that Veronica was like that, but Veronica always wants or needs something, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. He knows his secrets aren’t safe from her, even if he does believe that most of time his secrets are safe with her.

But Veronica doesn’t like the status quo, doesn’t like leaving stones unturned. She likes the sunlight – exposed and blinding and pure, brilliant white – and he likes the dark corners. He wants something separate from her, but he’s too afraid to let her go. The thought that she almost died haunts him sometimes, though not as much as Lilly. He wonders if it wouldn’t have been better – preserved her the way he remembers her, not the way she is now.

He doesn’t open his eyes as she slips back into the bedroom, stripping down to nothing as she slides in beside him. She’s warm and cold and in-between as she moves closer and clings to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He lifts his arms and pulls her to him, kissing the top of her head, and wondering briefly why he can taste the faint metallic bite of blood.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-13-05


End file.
